<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust Me, Baby by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929570">Trust Me, Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Band Fic, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Rimming, non-au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun is bent over a table ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust Me, Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck, Su.”</p><p>“Sh, you’re alright.”</p><p>“Just …”</p><p>“Relax.”</p><p>Fingers reached around his body and unbuttoned his pants.</p><p>“Su.” Panic colored his voice as the hot air from the lights hit his skin. Junsu lowered the pants to his knees.</p><p>“Trust me, baby.”</p><p>Yoochun’s eyes shut, and his hand clenched the edge of the table as Junsu spread him open and licked him. He whimpered.</p><p>Junsu’s tongue swirled around his opening, again and again.</p><p>Yoochun was so fucking hard. He bucked into the table when a finger pressed against his hole.</p><p>Junsu chuckled. Tongue joined the finger. Another finger joined the first.</p><p>Yoochun’s head swam.</p><p>And then Junsu’s other hand wrapped around his cock. Yoochun pressed his forehead against the unforgiving wood, mouth open, panting. He fucked Junsu’s hand, thrusting back against his tongue and fingers.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, Su.”</p><p>“Come, Chunnie. Think of my cock in your ass and come.”</p><p>Yoochun’s body jerked, and he had to bite his arm to stifle his scream as he came. Junsu pumped his cock through his orgasm.</p><p>Junsu chuckled, low and deep and then leaned his body against Yoochun’s. Yoochun shivered as Junsu’s cloth-covered erection pressed against his bare ass. He licked Yoochun’s neck and whispered, “The faster you take your pictures, the sooner we can go home.”</p><p>Yoochun whimpered, still trying to steady his breathing as Junsu pulled Yoochun’s pants back up.</p><p>And when the photographer said Yoochun looked a little flush and sweaty, Yoochun blamed it on the lighting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>